


constellation

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	constellation

> I always think about constellation when I think about life. How the stars seem all scattered on the sky, as if there is no specific patterns that connect each of them. 
> 
> But there is. 
> 
> And if we stop for a minute to look at it, we will see it. 
> 
> There's a reason behind everything you do, a mega imaginary line that connects every act to every consequence. 
> 
> Our lives are the biggest constellations in the universe. 
> 
> And if you never once stop to gaze at it, you'll be surely missing something.

–b, 29/11/18


End file.
